


sweet

by elderflower_macarons



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflower_macarons/pseuds/elderflower_macarons
Summary: [repost from tumblr] [somewhat major amnesty spoilers for ep 35-36] [inspired by tumblr user jannhskywalker]“Okay, so, uh, there’s - you, uh, you know about bees, right?”





	sweet

“_Wayne Newton_!” Minerva’s voice sounds from just outside of the door-frame, nearly catching Duck off guard. Her footsteps are heavy as she rushes into the room, “I have to ask you something of extreme importance!” 

He raises a brow at that, “uh - okay. Go, uh - go ahead, honey-”

“_That_ is precisely what I need to ask you about!” She says in a bold proclamation, leaving Duck completely clueless.

He can only stare at first, finally managing a confused “What?” But then it clicks. Almost immediately, he starts to stumble over his words as he grows a bit flustered, “oh - uh, is - is this about me calling you “honey” or - I mean, I can stop that if you want, I, uh, I just-” 

“You do not have to _stop_, Wayne Newton,” she says, “I understand that this is a term of affection and I thoroughly enjoy it!” She smiles a little at that, and Duck can’t help but to smile too (and, fuck, Minerva always lights up a room with her mere presence, but her smile could rival the _damn sun_). “I just have to ask the origins of this affectionate title.”

Again, he stares at her, perplexed once more before he remembers that Minerva _definitely_ doesn’t quite know (or, maybe, _understand_ what honey is). “Oh. Uh. Yeah - I, uh, I can explain-” He starts, before clearing his throat, “okay, so, uh, there’s - you, uh, you know about _bees_, right?” 

“I know about _bees_, Wayne Newton-” She interjects but stops when he nods, understanding that he’s about to pick up.

And he does, after another pause and internal debate on how to _explain_ this sort of thing. “Well, uh, bees, uh, y’know… they make honey, and, uh-” 

“_Yes_,” she says, a bit more impatient this time, “but this doesn’t explain why you call me “honey,” Wayne Newton! I asked you because I don’t understand why you continue to compare me to this specific substance.”

_Oh_. He drops his gaze a bit, and he can feel his face growing warmer as he lowers his voice, almost _embarrassed_ to actually say it aloud. “It’s, uh, I- I, uh, I… I think you’re real sweet.” 

She stares at him wide-eyed for a moment before she smiles again. “Is that it?” She asks, before a pretty little tinge of amusement lights up her voice, “I _also_ think you are quite sweet, Wayne Newton!” 

He can’t fight the smile that crosses his face, and he can’t bring himself to actually _look_ at Minerva in that moment. “Oh. Uh. Shit-” He says, voice quiet, “uh, thanks, Minerva-”

“Of course!” She beams, “it’s the truth, Wayne Newton! You are sweet and you should know that-” She pauses for a half-beat, “are you alright, Wayne Newton?” She asks, “you’re very red right now-”

“I’m _fine_, Minerva,” he says, still unable to meet her gaze, “I’m, uh, just-” 

“Would it help if I got you some water?” She asks, and for a moment Duck isn’t sure if she _doesn’t realize_ he’s a fucking flustered mess, or if she’s just being blissfully ignorant of the fact for his sake. Either way, he musters up a nod, and Minerva is out of the room in a blur of motion.

And Duck can’t help but smile like a damn _idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> insert some dumb bee movie joke here ig
> 
> the amnesty finale took my heart and RAN with it and now idk what to do with my life other than write waynerva/ducknerva/minduck i dont know what theyre called yet. no one's decided. i personally like waynerva bc it like... flows nicely.
> 
> also feel free to follow me at elderflower-macarons on tumblr skdfjhsd ive only posted two whole things but they sure r there


End file.
